Seuls ensemble
by RosalieBlue
Summary: Mavis & Zeref, du début... à la fin. 3 chapitres prévus, de la rencontre aux adieux.
1. Le garçon de la forêt sombre

Mavis Vermillon a 17 ans. C'est une jeune mage puissante et intelligente, qui apporte le bonheur partout où elle va. Son rêve est de fonder une guilde de mage, pour aider les gens qui n'ont pas assez de pouvoirs pour régler eux-mêmes leurs problèmes. Elle est assez intelligente pour diriger une guilde avec sagesse, assez forte pour défendre la dite guilde, et elle ne manque pas d'amis pour la suivre dans ce projet mais… il lui manque quelque chose. Un déclic. Une étincelle qui donnerait son sens à la guilde qu'elle veut créer. Qui lui donnerait un nom.

Aujourd'hui, elle est en mission. Rien de violent, pas de combat, Mavis n'aime pas ça. Elle doit juste aider les habitants d'un village reculé, qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur forêt se meurt. Les bois des environs deviennent noirs et secs, des cadavres d'animaux sont retrouvés, et il y regne un obscurité morbide. Mavis pense que c'est du à la présence d'une Lacrima usagées (à une époque, les grandes entreprise de Fiore jetaient des lacrimas dans des coins peu fréquentés, mais il s'est avéré que cela causait des dommages sur la nature).

Elle est arrivée. La forêt se situe près de sa chère île Tenro, alors elle s'y sent presque comme chez elle, malgré ce climat sombre. Elle cherche pendant plusieurs jours la cause de ce mal qui ronge les bois. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Malgré sa magie, malgré sa persévérance, sa volonté, elle n'a rien trouvé. Sauf un garçon. Il est là, devant elle, à quelques mètres. Mavis titube, il y a chez ce garçon une magie plus noire que tout ce qu'elle a pu voir par le passé, elle tremble de peur mais s'approche malgré tout.

_Va t'en._

Une voix triste, calme et sans appel. Mavis est déboussolée. Qui est ce ? Que fait il ? Est il dangereux ? Est-ce lui qui a causé tout ça ?  
_  
Va t'en si tu ne veux pas mourir._

Elle a de plus en plus peur. Mais elle avance, elle est curieuse. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Elle est devant lui. Elle le toise et lui dit.

-Non.  
- Je t'en supplie, pars ou je vais te tuer.  
-Tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

Elle a compris que c'est lui qui est la cause de la mort qui anéanti cette région. Mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle veut le sauver. Elle veut le sortir de là. Elle a l'impression qu'il est le coupable d'un crime terrible, et qu'il en est également la victime.

-Tu es un promeneur égaré, je vais te sortir de là, je vais te ramener à Magnolia, et tu viendras dans ma guilde. Je ne dirais aux habitants du village, leur forêt va revivre, ils ne poseront pas de questions. Tu es juste un garçon qui a perdu son chem…

-NON ! NON NON NON ! TU MENS !

Il s'est levé et lui a attrapé les épaules. Elle a l'impression d'être foudroyée. Elle a mal, d'un coup, des larmes viennent naitre aux coins de ses grands yeux verts.  
Il a soudain l'air désolé, encore plus triste qu'avant.

-Pardon, je- je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…  
-Ca va. Tu sais, je sais que tu n'es pas un pauvre garçon perdu.  
-En effet.  
-Je veux savoir qui tu es.  
- Je suis Zeref.

Zeref. Zeref. Zeref. Ce nom résonne, chanté dans sa tête. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le plus cruel le plus meurtrier, là, devant elle ? Elle doit fuir… non. Elle a dit qu'elle le ramenerait, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et il a l'air si triste…

- Tu devrais être mort depuis si longtemps…

Un sourire sans joie se dessine sur son visage pâle.

-Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait 400 ans que je cotoie la mort, qu'elle s'acharne sur ceux que j'approche et jamais, jamais, elle n'a eu l'envie de me prendre moi…  
Au début, je la controlais, je l'avais asservi. Mais elle a repris ses droits, et elle consume aujourd'hui tout ce qui me frôle. Elle pourrait venir maintenant et te foudroyer sous mes yeux.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, un sourire lumineux, transcendant, le pris dans ses bras, malgré la douleur qui se fit sentir de nouveau à son contact, et lui dit :

-Je m'appelle Mavis Vermillon, et je vais te sauver.


	2. La Fée et son Mystère

Elle l'avait amené sur l'île Tenro, personne n'y venait jamais et elle adorait cet endroit.  
Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui, lui cet être malfaisant et noir jusqu'à la moelle.

-Parce que tu ne veux plus tuer, que tu ne peux voir personne, et qu'en te sauvant, je sauve aussi tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir la malchance de croiser ton chemin.  
- Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? je pourrais le faire en moins d'une seconde si il m'en prenait l'envie. J'ai tué des centaines, des milliers de personnes. Une fille en plus ou en moins, ça ne ferait pas de différence.  
- J'ai confiance.

Sur ces mots, elle lui avait souri, comme elle le faisait toujours, peut être même mieux. Le mage noir qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, senti alors quelque chose qu'il croyait oublié. Pour la première fois en plus de quatre siècles, son cœur avait battu. Un infime battement, un tout petit sursaut hésitant, timide et impercétible. Un signe de vie qui avait, l'espace d'une seconde, fait passer le plus sanguinaire mage noir de l'histoire du monde du côté de la lumière. Sa lumière à lui, étincelle minuscule qui tendait à briller de mille feux, avait désormais un nom : Mavis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les semaines, les mois ont passé sur l'île Tenro. Mavis a délaissé Magnolia pour veiller sur Zeref. Elle l'a installé dans une grotte, où il n'y a rien à tuer, rien à détruire. Là, elle est parti chercher à manger. Des fruits, à l'est de l'île.  
Zeref pense à elle, comme toujours pour dire vrai. Elle est son quotidien, et il n'en veut pas d'autre. Il aime sa petite silhouette mince, qui lui donne une apparence frêle et fragile, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Il aime sa determination, sa volonté, sa force de caractère, à toute épreuve. Elle ne flanche jamais, elle qui vit désormais seul avec lui, qui est si sinistre. Il aime ses ongs cheveux blonds qui lui fond comme une robe de lumière. Il se dit qu'elle pourrait presque les porter comme uniques vêtements… A cette pensée, il rougit. Comme rougirait n'importe quel garcon de vingt ans. Certes, ça fait 400 ans qu'il a vingt ans. Mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour les premiers émois.

- Zeref !

Elle est là, elle arrive du haut de la colline, tout sourire.  
Il est là, devant la grotte, il l'attend. Elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien, qu'elle ne sera pas attaqué par la force maléfique qui rode parfois au tour de lui. Elle dévale la pente à tout allure, lache son chargement et saute dans ses bras. Elle sent une petite douleur sourde, mais ce n'est rien. Ca fait de moins en moins mal. Son cœur à lui s'emballe, il a peur de lui faire mal, mais il profite aussi du moment, du petit corps chaud et insouciant niché dans ses bras.

-Mavis, je voudrais te parler.

En guise de réponse, elle sourit. Elle l'emmene en silence au milieu d'une clairière et elle s'assoit. Il se demande si elle n'a pas prévu ce qu'il a à lui dire, elle qui calcule toujours tout.

-Je voulais te dire merci. Je veux dire, tu sacrifie beaucoup pour moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais mais tu le fais. Grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression que la mort me rend visite moins souvent, je me sens en vie quand tu es là, Mavis. Je veux rester sur cette île jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse, je te promets de ne plus jamais tuer personne. Pour que ton aide n'ai pas été inutile. Pour te remercier d'avoir été une petite fée avec moi.  
_  
Une petite fée._

Une fée. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ai jamais dite, et pourtant, elle avait de nombreux prétendants et amis qui lui susurrait des mots doux. Mais jamais ça. Elle savait qu'elle devait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était aux anges, elle était ailleurs, dans un endroit plus beau que cette île verdoyante au milieu des flots azurs.

- Tu es le plus grand mystère de ma vie Zeref.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, elle avait tout juste entendu sa propre voix, mais elle ne s'était pas senti parler. Mais elle avait dit vrai. Ce garçon était une énigme qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre. Tous ces calculs complexes sur lesquels elle basait sa vie s'affolaient quand elle pensait à lui. Elle fit alors quelque chose de spontané, sans rien calculer.  
Elle planta ses grands yeux verts dans les siens, s'approcha de lui, et posa ses levres sur celle de Zeref.

Ce fut comme être frappé par la foudre. Le bonheur absolu, brut. Une déferlante de vie. La fin de la fin du monde.

Il se noyait dans ses grands yeux verts, sans fin, qui brillaient. Il sentait ses lèvres fraiches et sucrées sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassait comme si il était un garçon comme les autres, comme si il n'avait jamais voulu anéantir l'humanité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Et pourtant, la mort n'avait jamais été aussi loin de lui.

Elle, elle déraillait, littéralement. Ses calculs tournaient à toute allure, sans réussir à trouver un sens. Sa magie bouillonnait en elle, en rythme avec son sang. Elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux entamaient une valse folle avec le vent. Elle sentait la douleur, habituelle à tout contact avec le mage noir, s'infiltrer en elle, mais elle aimait ça. Ca la rendait vivante.

Ils s'interrompirent et dirent d'une même voix : Je t'aime.  
Et c'est toujours ensemble qu'ils pensèrent que se le dire était presque stupide, qu'ils le savaient depuis longtemps, depuis même leurs rencontres, au milieu des arbres noirs. Mais toute la noirceur du monde, tous les crimes, tous les morts, tous les maux ne pourraient jamais entamer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Alors dans la lueur du soir, elle l'enlaca en souriant, en faisant tomber dans l'herbe fraiche.  
Et au diable la mort qui rodait, cette nuit serait leur nuit. La nuit de deux grands enfants qui réunissaient à eux deux tout ce qui était présent dans l'Univers. La nuit de deux personnes qui s'aiment, contre la mort, contre les autres, contre leurs différences, contre le temps, contre tout.


	3. Fairy Tail

Cette nuit, l'obscurité lui avait laissé un répit. Comme un entracte marquant une pause dans une pièce de théatre, dans une tragédie. Il ouvrit les yeux. La grotte sous laquelle ils s'étaient abrités avait changé. Fini les parois sombre et humides, partout sur les murs il y avait désormais un même motif, répété un nombre incalculable de fois, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. On aurait dit une petite flamme, ou peut être une aile, il ne savait pas. Mavis dansait en dessinant, grâce à la magie, ce symbole partout dans la caverne.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Elle sourit.  
_  
-C'est l'emblème que j'aurais choisi si j'avais pu créer une guilde. J'en ai eu l'idée ce matin.  
- Une guilde ?  
- Oui, ça a toujours été mon rêve. Un endroit où des mages bons et puissants seraient regroupés pour aider les autres et passer de bons moments. Soupir. Mais maintenant, j'ai abandonné.  
-Pourquoi ?

Il avait la réponse à peine eu il formulé la question. _Pour lui._ Parce qu'elle l'avait rencontré un jour dans une forêt sinistre et qu'elle s'était entêté à l'aider.

- Tu dois le faire, Mavis. Tu dois la créer cette guilde, pour toi, pour tes amis, pour tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Tu n'as pas à rester seule sur cette île toute ta vie.

_Elle sourit, encore.  
_  
-Moi je veux bien être seule, si je suis seule avec toi.  
- Non. Pense à tous tes amis que tu as laissés du jour au lendemain, sans nouvelles, ils doivent t'attendre. Pour créer avec toi quelque chose de grand.

Alors elle mis sa main sur son cœur à lui, et quand elle la retira, un tout petit symbole blanc était peint sur sa peau. Elle déclara, avec un grand sourire :

-Comme, ça, tu es le premier membre de ma guilde.  
- Comment elle s'appelle cette guilde ?  
- Elle a un nom qui évoque l'Aventure éternelle, pour symboliser ce que chacun recherchera dans cette guilde. Un nom qui exprime la magie, la bonne magie, celle qui aide et fait sourire. Elle a un nom qui nous exprime tous les deux, Zeref.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle prononca pour la première fois un nom qui marquerait l'histoire.

-Son nom est Fairy Tail.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mavis était partie depuis 1 an. Elle avait crée sa guilde, avec ses amis, et Fairy Tail était déjà en pleine expansion. Elle s'amusait vraiment, avec les autres, jonglant entre les missions. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une enfant qui joue avec ses camarades. Mais elle n'oublie pas Zeref. C'est son grand secret, qu'elle cache sous sa grande robe rose, au fond de son petit cœur de fée.

Lui, est toujours sur l'île Tenro, il l'attend. Il passe ses journée à réfléchir et parfois, quand l'absence de Mavis lui est trop insupportable, son pouvoir se dechaine et il détruit un bout de l'île. C'est arrivé aujourd'hui, plus fort qu'avant, elle lui manque vraiment.

Mais malgré la distance et l'obscurité, ils ne sont pas séparés, pas vraiment. Ils ne le seront jamais.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Conseil de la Magie.

-Président, nos craintes se sont confirmées, Zeref a bien été localisé grâce à notre satellite, sa puissance destructrice a connu un pic dans la journée. Il semblerait qu'il se cache sur l'île Tenro, un bout de terre abandonné au milieu de rien.

-Envoyez des troupes. Detruisez Zeref. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, on ne fait pas de prisonnier.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Du bruit ? Mavis ne devait pas rentrer avant un mois. Il s'approcha de la source : des bateaux, des soldats. Le Conseil de la Magie.  
Non, non, non ! Il va tous les tuer, ils n'ont aucune chance ! Il pourrait fuir, en se concentrant, il pourrait se téléporter. Même si il le fait rarement, c'est un mage avec beaucoup de pouvoir, il pourrait réussir. Mais il est tétanisé. Et si la Mort venait maintenant ? Si elle se faisait plus cruelle qu'a l'accoutumé et tuait tous ces soldats ? Et si…  
On le tire par la manche. Ils l'ont trouvé, déjà ? Déjà la fin ?  
Mais non, ce ne sont pas des soldats. Juste une petite fée qui arrive à afficher un sourire dans une situation comme celle-ci.

-Je viens d'arriver. Le Conseil voulait l'aide de Fairy tail pour te capturer, j'ai refusé et je suis venue de suite. Je vais te sortir de là, Zeref.  
- Tu dois partir, ils vont croire que tu es une Mage noire et te détruire !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout calculé Zeref. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Le mage noir, Zeref, celui qui avait semé la mort et la destruction n'était aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un garçon perdu. Comme la premiere fois. Mavis l'avait dit, et elle détenait toujours la vérité. Il lui faisait confiance.  
Bien qu'il ait encore peur, les ténèbres reculaient, leur pouvoir diminuait avec l'arrivée de la source de lumière qu'était Mavis. Mais les soldats se rapprochaient, encore, toujours plus. Zeref savait que "Ca" finirait par arriver, que "Ca" les tuerait tous, Mavis la première.

"Il est par ici", "plus a gauche", "faites attention, il est dangeureux". Des voix lointaines. Zeref avait peur, Mavis souriait. Soudain…

-Mavis ! Ca y'est, elles sont là, les ténèbres, elles arrivent. Oh Mavis, je ne veux plus tuer personne tu sais…  
-Je vais les sauver, ne t'en fais pas, ils n'auront pas le temps d'approcher ton obscurité, j'ai tout calculé. Les ténèbres veulent juste de la mort, même un tout petit peu. Une fois qu'elles l'auront, elles s'en iront.  
-Je ne peux pas tuer quiconque. Je ne veux plus ôter la moindre vie.

Mavis se jeta contre lui.

-Si tu as confiance en moi, tu ne tueras personne, je te le jure.  
-Recule, si tu t'approches, la mort t'aura Mavis !  
- Ne-ne t'en fais p-pas… Tu ne … me… feras pas de… mal.  
- Mavis ? MAVIS !

Elle convulsait. Zeref ne comprenait pas, les ténèbres ne pouvaient pas avoir eu Mavis, c'est impossible, ils les sentait même reculer.  
Et soudain, il compris. La petite fée avait un fin poignard dans la poitrine. Elle s'était elle-même infligé cette blessure. Elle s'était sacrifiée. Pour sauver ces soldats qui leur voulaient du mal. Pour le sauver lui.

-Mavis… pourquoi ?

_IL EST LA ! NOUS L'AVONS TROUVE !_

Les soldats. Juste devant lui. Ils allaient l'avoir.

-Je… je t'expliquerais dans quelques années Zeref… Tu-tu dois juste… me faire confiance.  
-Je te fais confiance, j'ai foi en toi, Mavis, ma fée.  
- Alors, il est… temps : FAIRY SPHERE !

Elle avait rassemblé sa magie pour jeter ce sort inédit. Soudain, elel et Zeref furent enveloppés d'une lumière dorée, et ils disparurent.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

3 années plus tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, dans la clairière où se tenaient un instant plus tôt l'élite de l'armée du Conseil. Zeref ne comprenait plus. Comment d'un coup avaient t'ils pu disparaitre ? Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, mais un évènement le ramena à la réalité. Mavis, qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, s'effondra sur le sol.

- MAVIS ! MAVIS ME LAISSE PAS ! Pense aux autres, aux membres de la guilde, pense à Fairy Tail, pense à moi !  
- On..on a passé 3 ans comme ça… da-dans les bras de l'autre, c-c'est pas si… mal. Fairy S-sphere est un sort qui… protege les m-membres de la guilde et.. les laisse ho-hors du t-temps pendant… des… années.

Il comprend qu'elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait du venir en sachant que ses chances de survies étaient infimes. Il ne put s'empecher de pleurer.

En effet, elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait choisi un nouveau maître pour Fairy Tail, avait emmené avec elle un poignard, et avait élaboré un nouveau sort complexe : Fairy Sphere. Malgré qu'elle n'eu aucun regret, elle était triste, la vie allait lui manquer, Fairy Tail aussi, et lui, surtout.

-Tu… me… Je … t'ai…  
-Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite fée.

Les yeux de Mavis brillèrent une dernière fois, si fort qu'on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine et aux yeux d'émeraude. Seul le sang ruisselant sur sa robe trahissait son humanité.  
Puis elle ferma les yeux.  
Zeref cria, pleura, il avait envie de tout détruire, TOUT ! Mais les ténèbres ne vinrent pas, comme pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il avait fait à la jeune mage. Maintenant plus que jamais, il était seul. Seul et faible. Plus que jamais il était un garcon perdu.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

Il lui avait construit une tombe, dans la grotte qu'elle avait un jour peint du symbole de Fairy Tail. Avec les temps, les motifs ne se voyaient presque plus, mais qu'importe, Elle était là. Il veillait sur elle et sur l'île Tenro. Il la veillerai jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'assez puissant qui l'enverrais la retrouver.


End file.
